Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 8)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Acuity Lakefront, Snowpoint City, Lake Acuity, Galactic Headquarters and Spear Pillar. *Click here for Part 7. *Click here for Part 9. =Acuity Lakefront= A snowy area that is the entrance to Lake Acuity. This area is found between Route 217 and Snowpoint City. Events Lake Acuity Blocked Two Galactic Grunts are blocking the entrance to Lake Acuity. You cannot access this lake until you defeat Gym Leader Candice, which is the gym leader of the Snowpoint Pokémon Gym. Come back here when you defeat her. Click here to go to Snowpoint City. Snowpoint City Snowpoint City is located at the extreme north of Sinnoh, a quiet city with only a few houses and a gym, surrounded by trees and snows. There is a harbour there, which will take you to the Fight Area when you become the Pokémon League Champion. There is a temple called Snowpoint Temple stood there, where Regigigas lays. Click here to head to the gym. Events Snowpoint Harbor There is a harbor here, but the sailor only takes trainers who have been recognised by the Pokémon League. After you defeat the Elite Four and become a Champion, come back here and he will bring you to Fight Area. Trading Medicham for Haunter There is a girl living at a house at northwest of the city. She wants a Medicham and will trade her Haunter for it. Snowpoint Temple Snowpoint Temple is found at the north of the city. If you have not entered the Sinnoh Region Pokemon League's Hall Of Fame, then you cannot enter the Snowpoint Temple; and even then, you need to have the three legendary Regi Trio Pokemon (Regirock, Regice and Registeel) in your party, to activate the event at the bottom most floor. When you have become the Sinnoh Region Pokemon League's Champion and also obtained the National Pokédex from Profesor Rowan and Professor Oak, come back here and the woman will allow you to enter the temple, but make sure you have traded the Regi Trio from earlier versions and put them in your party, to activate the Regigigas event here, as there is a Regigigas at the bottom of the temple, so be ready to catch it. Snowpoint Pokémon Gym The whole gym is made up of ice. There are big snowballs on the ice and you have to slide down from the top platform to gain force to crush the snowballs. Most trainers use Ice-type Pokémon, some have Water-type and one has a Steelix. Prepare a Fire-type Pokémon such as Rapidash so that you will win many battles. To solve the puzzle and reach the gym leader, click the link below: Gym Leader Candice After crushing snowballs and sliding around, you finally meet up with Candice at the end. Candice has four Pokémon - three of them are Ice-type but Medicham is not. Her Medicham knows how to use Ice Punch, so beware. Prepare a Fire-type Pokémon to KO her Ice-type Pokémon. Bring out a strong Flying-type Pokémon to deal with her Medicham. You will be awarded an Icicle Badge after defeating her, which allows you to use HM08 Rock Climb outside battle, and you will receive TM72 Avalanche. Head to Lake Acuity now immediately. Click here to continue. =Lake Acuity= One of the three lakes of Sinnoh, where Uxie resides. Events Meet Jupiter Again Head back to Lake Acuity when you got yourself an Icicle Badge from the Snowpoint Gym. When you enter the lake, you will find out that your rival has lost to Commander Jupiter. Jupiter will then walk off to the exit and tell you not to go to Veilstone HQ to waste your time. Then she walks off. You then walk towards your rival. Your rival talks about how he is not strong enough, and says that he has watched Uxie suffer, then walks off. Head to Veilstone City now. Click here to continue when you reach Veilstone City. =Galactic Headquarters= Warehouse Area You should remember the warehouse located at northwest of the place where two Galactic Grunts stolen Prof. Rowan's grandkid Pokédex. However, there is a door blocking the room in the warehouse, disallowing you to go to the basement. You can open it with a Storage Key. Head in front of the Galactic Veilstone Building (northeast) and talk to the Galactic Grunt there. He said that because of you, he lost his Clefairy, then he claim that he does not know anything about the Storage Key, and he ran off, dropping the Storage Key on the ground. Pick it up, and head to the warehouse. Unlock the door there and pick up the Dusk Stone before going to the basement. Fight the 1st Galactic Grunt if you get caught in his eye, then run right and enter a small room to get the item Zinc. After that, go right all the way and fight with the 2nd Grunt. Climb upstairs when you fight the second Grunt, there should be a Grunt standing there but don't have any Pokémon. Climb upstair and turn around the corner and battle with the 3rd Galactic Grunt. Enter the right portal and walk a few steps to the next portal to get TM49 Snatch. Return to the original spot and enter the left portal. Climb up the staircase until you see the 4th Galactic grunt. Battle him. Enter the left portal when you defeat the fourth Galactic. Head to the left and fight with the Scientist. Head downstairs to the basement. Walk to the left and pick up TM36 Sludge Bomb and the Galactic Key. The Galactic Key can open the rest of the locked doors in the headquarters. You can leave the warehouse when you have the key, but you may want to fight the rest of the Galactic to earn more experience and cash. If you want to, return to the same spot you met the fourth Galactic Grunt. If you don't want to, click here to skip this part now. When you reach the spot where the fourth grunt is standing, go upstairs. The first Galactic you see will be facing down, but not engaging you in a battle. Head left and then battle with the rest of the Galactic Grunts. After you battle with the two Galactic grunts, use your Galactic Key at the door at the end and enter the room to get TM21 Frustration. After that, leave the area from where you come in just now. This time, you enter the other part of the headquarters through the main building. Main Building Area After you done with the Warehouse Area, head to the main building of the Galactic Headquarter at northeast of Veilstone City. Enter the left or middle door. When you enter the place, use the Galactic Key on the door at the center of this room. Then climb up the stairs. Head right and prepare to face another battle with the grunts. After battling the two grunts, don't head up to the room with chairs first. Go right all the way and enter the south portal. Warp until you get the item Max Revive, then come back to the same place and enter the room. Battle with scientist there to earn more experience. Enter the portal in the room, and take a nap in the bed here to heal your Pokémon. Then head upstairs and battle the remaining grunts before heading left. When you reach to the end, there will be three portals. The right portal leads you to a dead end with no items. The middle portal brings you to a room with a Elixir on the ground. The left portal brings you to another map with a staircase. When you climb up the staircase, there is a gate which require a Galactic Key to open. After you open, save your progress before facing the boss, Cyrus. After battling Cyrus, he gives you a Master Ball, and he claimed that he did not use Pokémon, but use the power to shape the world. Then he said that if you wish to release the Pokémon from the lakes, enter the yellow warp panel ahead. Use the warp panel he told you, and you will be warp into a laboratory. Head right and enter the room there. You will see Saturn and the three lake Pokémon - Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie. You got to free those Pokémon by defeating Saturn. After you defeat Saturn, he tell you to press the button to set it free. After you press the button, the three Pokémon step forward, then they disappear in a flash. Then Saturn say about Cyrus is heading to Mt. Coronet with something call Red Chain. Cyrus is going to shape the world when he reach the peak of the mountain. This is a disaster! Now, leave this place and get ready to climb Mt. Coronet. Click here to continue. =Spear Pillar= A place where Dialga or Palkia appears when Cyrus used the Red Chain. Events Stop Team Galactic! Battle the two grunts standing at the entrance - tag battle. After you battle the grunts, proceed forward to see Cyrus, Jupiter and Mars. Cyrus used the Red Chain to summon Dialga (Diamond)/Palkia (Pearl). Make sure you save your progress before walking towards them. Then the screen moves to the stone tablet, then many lightning flashes. After that, Dialga/Palkia appears, standing on the tablet. It shoots out some sort of beam and spread all over Sinnoh, destroying all living things on the world of Pokémon, as what Cyrus had said. Cyrus then said that he is then the ruler of all things - the universe. He had become a deity. Then, you cannot back off from the scene, so you proceed forward. Mars or Jupiter stop you, then your rival run forward and join you. Together with your rival, defeat Mars and Jupiter. After you defeat the two Commanders, your rival boasts about his Pokémon, then he heal your Pokémon before leaving this place. Then, the camera points to Dialga/Palkia. After a few seconds, the three lake Pokémon, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf, appear around Dialga/Palkia. Then they disappeared. Then the camera shifts to your position. The Mesprit appears in front of you then disappeared. Cyrus then become furious because the Red Chain crumbles into nothing. He also wonder why Mesprit will appear in front of you. Then he then engage you in a battle. He have a strong team of Pokémon, so watch out. After the battle, Cyrus wonder how you are so strong. Then he said that he will become a deity one day, and then change the world; and then Team Galactic will have left Mt. Coronet and are disbanded, with only a few members remaining behind at thier HQ. Battling Dialga/Palkia After Team Galactic have left, Prof. Rowan and his grandkid arrive to Spear Pillar. Prof. Rowan said about Dialga/Palkia, the master of time. Prof. Rowan said that Dialga/Palkia is waiting for you. Save your progress now. Approach Dialga/Palkia and you will be engaged into a battle. Dialga/Palkia is the one and only Pokémon you can catch in the game. Once you defeat it, you will not be able to battle with it again. So, you must capture it. You should have the Quick Ball in your inventory. You don't have to battle it to lower its HP to catch it - just throw a Quick Ball because there are high chances for it to be captured at the start of the battle. If the Quick Ball does not capture it, reboot the game and restart again. Keep throwing Quick Ball and rebooting the game until you capture Dialga/Palkia. After you captured it, Prof. Rowan will say it is an extraordinary scene he never seen before. Dawn/Lucas also compliments about you. Then, you must leave the place. Before leaving the place, head to the north of the Spear Pillar and picked up the orb - Adamant Orb for the Diamond version, Lustrous Orb for the Pearl versions. It raises the attack power of Dialga or Palkia. When you done with Spear Pillar, Route 222 has opened. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs